What Would He Want? Luffy Sad Story
by MissLuffySama
Summary: [ZOLU] [Set after 2 year arc] Luffy and the crew reach an island, where a huge surprise awaits them. A huge marine celebration is to be held there tonight, they have to escape...But at the same time, something is holding them back. Tags: [Angst Luffy, pain, sad, emotional, zoro and luffy, luffy yaoi, luffy and ace, ace,
1. Chapter 1- Ace

**This is a ZOLU fanfiction, and there will be a lemon later. If you have a problem with that, leave now :D**

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day in the New World, as the crew sailed along, all going about their normal work. Expect one. Luffy was standing on the figure head, staring out into the sea aimlessly. He would usually be playing around with Usopp and Chopper at this point, but today was different. Not one of the crew knew what was different about this day, but hell they were about to.

* * *

Zoro finished his mid-day workout, before grabbing a cloth and jumping down from the crows nest, and onto the grassy deck. He noticed the ship was docked at a island, and angrily stormed into the kitchen, where everyone seemed to be talking about.

"Oi," He opened the door, and stomped in. "Why did no one tell me we docked?" They all stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry," Nami mumbled, "I figured Luffy let everyone know like he usually does." Zoro shrugged and flopped down onto a chair, snatching a plate of steak from the table, and chugging a jug of sake down.

"Speaking of Luffy," Sanji spoke up, "Where is he?"

Zoro had chugged half of another jug before looking up, and wiping the corners of his mouth. "Huh? Isn't he here?" Sanji shook his head.

"True, it's unusual for him to miss a meal... Maybe he went to explore the island already?" Usopp muttered back. Zoro nodded, figuring this was probably the case. He managed a smirk, he would tease Luffy about missing a meal next time he saw him.

After a hour or so, the rest of the crew headed out into the town, to buy materials and just have fun.

* * *

As Zoro strolled down the streets, grabbing a wanted poster of Luffy and crumpled it up, tossing it in the nearest bin, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn't shake off. It wasn't hunger, as he had just eaten.

He approached a cafe, looking through the painted glass windows for Luffy. _Nope._

As he continued down the street, he noticed many more wanted posters up of Luffy, which was weird. I mean, he did have a high bounty, yes, but still. Something about this town was off, and Zoro didn't like it. He needed to find Luffy.

His head spun around, as he heard a familiar name. He rushed over the source of the sound, it was a news stand, and the man selling newspapers held the paper open to the first page, and was reading it aloud.

_"The executed of Fire Fist, Ace was conducted 2 years ago on this date. Being the 2nd anniversary of this infamous pirate's death, a celebration will be held with the marines who participated in the war on this island at approximately 8 pm tonight until midnight. This will be the first time we have held such a celebration, but everyone is required to be armed if they join us, as fire fist ace's comrades and friends may hear about this, and try to ruin this amazing celebration! Regardless, everyone is invited, so come one, come all!"_

Zoro's breath hitched. Sure Luffy might seem tough, but he knew that inside he was still torn up about his brother. That wasn't the issue now though. With all the marines coming, as well as admirals, they had to leave... Now! He snatched a paper from the man, and ran down the streets, looking for any familiar face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami, Usopp and Robin had somehow found out about the same news, and as well were looking to alert the rest of the crew.

Zoro's first priority was Luffy. As there were wanted posters up of him every ware. Marines were beginning to lurk around, as he tightened his grip on the paper, and ran along the street.

"What are you talking about I can't buy meat?" Zoro skidded to a stop as he heard the voice. He turned around and saw Luffy holding a man up by his collar, and looking him straight in the eye.

"I-I can't sell meat to a monster pirate like you. Fucking disgrace of a human you monster child." The man stuttered out as Luffy tightened his grip on the man.

"What did you call me?" He repeated

"A monster child. You are the son of dragon and related to that wimp Ace. I'm so glad he died man." The man laughed nervously. He looked surprised as Luffy's grip loosened slightly, as the boy looked down.

"You can say whatever you want about me," He said, his voice barley above a whisper, "BUT DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ACE TO ME EVER AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled, punching the man to the floor, and jumping on top of him, throwing punches left and right.

Zoro sighed, and walked calmly over, grabbing Luffy's hand before another punch hit the already-unconscious man. "Luffy." Zoro shook his head. "Enough." Luffy tried to protest, but Zoro grabbed him strongly, and pulled him up. "No use."

"But Zoro... H-he.." Luffy pulled his hat back as the words came out. "He insulted ace."

"I know. Speaking of that... We need to go. Now." Zoro grabbed Luffy again, and began to run back the way he came, dragging Luffy along with him.

"Zoro... Why?" Luffy was digging his feet into the ground, trying to stop Zoro. "ZORO WAIT." Zoro paused at the tone used in his words, he stopped running and looked at Luffy, who was searching his eyes for an answer to his actions. Before he could protest, Luffy had snatched the Newspaper out of his hands, and was reading it carefully. Zoro just watched helplessly.

"Zoro... This is.. I can't." He wimpered. "I have to stay, and I have to-" His breath hitched as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Zoro moved his hand out of the way as blood was soaking through the younger boy's shirt.

"N-nothing." He replied with a sigh, " I just ran into some Marines awhile ago."

"All the more reason to leave now." Zoro picked Luffy up and hitched him up onto his back. "Now let's go."

"NO." Luffy dug his heels into Zoro's back, making him arch in pain. "I'm not going. I'm beating up all those bastards who are celebrating about Ace's death."

"No Luffy, you can't. There is too many of them." Zoro replied calmly.

"Zoro... You dont understand." Luffy's voice changed into a shaky wimper. "He was my brother Zoro. I have to do something." Zoro's eyes narrowed as he pushed his hat out of the way, getting a clear view of Luffy, and his now wet face.

"Luffy... I'm sorry." Luffy looked at him puzzled, but his expression soon changed as he was met with a punch to the gut.

"Zor...o" He fell into Zoro's hands, as he continued his run back to the ship.

_I'm sorry Luffy. That was the only way to get you to listen to me._


	2. Chapter 2 - Luffy's gone

_I'm sorry Luffy. That was the only was to get you to listen to me. _Zoro said to himself, as he sprinted towards where he thought the dock was, but like usual, he got lost. _Fuck. Perfect timing to get lost. _He began wandering around aimlessly, getting some looks of suspicion from marines, as he was carrying an unconscious young boy on his back. He was glad his wanted poster was not updated yet, but unluckily for Luffy, the boy hadn't really changed. Expect for a few extra scars, he looked identical.

* * *

"Oi Shitty swordsman!" Zoro spun around, glad to hear a familiar voice, even if it was Sanji, who had sprinted towards Zoro, and came to a halt when he saw Luffy.

"Sanji we need to get out of here now!" Zoro spat out before making sure Luffy hadn't woken up.

"Why..?" Zoro just handed him the newspaper, and waited for him to agree. Sanji's face turned a grey colour and he went grim. "Okay. Does he know?" He asked, his boney finger pointing directly at Luffy.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You and I both know he's not going to agree with this..." Sanji stuttered.

"By the time he wakes up, it'll be too late." Zoro replied, as he pulled Sanji along.

"Are you sure about this?" Sanji looked Zoro directly in the eye.

"About what? Protecting Luffy from becoming obsessed with revenge and charging at 3 admirals and like 100,000,000 soldiers? Yes, yes I am."

Sanji had nothing else to say, he knew better then to argue with Zoro right now. He was already stressed, and as much as he didn't care for the swordsman, he knew that he and Luffy always shared something, and even Sanji knows better then to come between that currently.

"But Marimo," Sanji stopped

"What?" He snapped back

"You're going the wrong way." Sanji grinned as he grabbed Zoro's arm, and led him south, towards the docks. Zoro rolled his eyes, but didn't protest.

* * *

"Zoro! Sanji!" Nami's voice rang out to the 2 males running towards the ship. At her voice, they both glanced up, sighing in relief as they boarded the ship.

"Nami, Don't question anything, there's no time we have to-" Zoro was cut off

"I know about the Ace thing."

"Good, let's go." He responded without a glance back, he carried Luffy into the Boy's room, laying him gently down onto his hammock before heading back out to deck.

"Are you sure..." Nami sighed, "He'll be really pissed at us.. And we know how scary he is when he's pissed." Usopp and Chopper were already hiding behind Brooke at the mere thought of the captain being mad at them.

"Please. Just please trust me." Zoro's voice was small, and they knew they needed to follow his order, no questions were needed.

"Alright, If you say so Zoro." Nami signalled to Usopp, "Set sail."

"Okay..."

And with that, the crew set sail, hurrying away from this "death" island. But Zoro still had a tangy feeling he didn't like, and it wouldn't go away no matter how far they got away from the island. He couldn't shake it off, so trying to forget about it, he strolled into their room, and sat down next to Luffy.

* * *

Luffy's eyes shot open, they were bloodshot and cold. He only had one thought on his mind, and was mad beyond belief at one person.

"ZOOOOROOO!" He yelled as loud as his voice could reach.

The whole ship froze. As the footsteps of their captain got louder and closer, they all moved as far away from the door as they could. Only Zoro remained stable. The door creaked open, and slammed behind Luffy.

"Zoro you fucking listen to me, you little prick," Luffy stormed up to Zoro, hat covering his eyes, he grabbed his collar and yanked him up, there eyes meeting.

"Luffy-"

"No. Listen to me. Zoro I told you to let me go and you didn't. Captains word is law. _Prick._" He said the last bit under his breath, but they all heard it. With that, he stomped over to Nami, who was hiding in between Sanji and Robin, and yanked her out. "Nami."

"Y-yes?"

"Turn the ship around. We are going back. NOW." He yelled in her face before turning back to Zoro, who was about to say something.

"Oh, you finally going to say something, are you?" Luffy mocked, shooting him a death stare. "What part of AVENGING MY BROTHER do you not understand?" He screamed

"Luffy. Ace is dead." The words rang out into Luffy's mind.

"Zoro..." Sanji placed a hand on his shoulder, but it was shaken off.

"Listen to me Luffy, and listen well. Don't you dare call me a prick when I practically saved your life-" Zoro said loudly

"I don't need saving." Was his cold response.

Zoro was getting pissed, and he didn't know why, the next bit came out without him thinking.

"Well you certainly needed saving two years ago didn't you? You made a mistake that cost your brother his life. Yes Luffy, it was your fault. So stop acting all stuck up. You are not immortal, you do need saving and we can help you. So shut the fuck up. I did you a favour" Zoro was yelling now, but instead of getting a response from Luffy, like he expected, he didn't. Luffy just stood there, as the harsh words Zoro said rang back in his ears. He realised how bad they sounded, but it was too late to apologize, Luffy was already out the door.

They all stood there for awhile, kind of too stunned to do anything.

Sanji moved quietly over to Zoro, and landed a good punch in the face.

"What the fuck Zoro?" It was his turn to yell. "Why the hell did you say that to him? We all know how much Ace's death hurt him, and here you are rubbing it in his face!" Sanji punched Zoro again, who wasn't doing anything or protesting in the slightest.

"Sanji-kun. Stop." Nami marched over to Sanji, and pulled him away from Zoro. "That wont change anything. What has been said, has been said." She sighed. "Right now we just have to stay calm and-"

There was a splash on deck, that alerted the rest, as Zoro snapped out of his faze, and they all ran onto the deck, thinking Luffy had fallen over board. Sure enough, he was no ware to be seen, but he hadn't fallen.

The small submarine had been tossed into the water, and they knew Luffy was inside it.

"LUFFY GET OUT NOW" Zoro's voice came out without thinking, but it was no use. The small ship submerged, and Luffy was gone. Just like that.

* * *

Usopp was the first to talk.

"Where is he going?" He mumbled. Though the answer was obvious, he just needed someone else to say it. But no one did. They all just stood there, before Sanji moved towards Zoro again, who braced himself for another hit, but his face wasn't met with a fist, but he heard Sanji talk in a tiny voice instead.

"This is all your fault marimo." Was all he said, before turning around and walking into the kitchen. That hit Zoro harder then anything. Because it was true.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pain

**_Please leave a review if you like the story so far :D_**

* * *

"This is all your fault marimo." Was all he said, before turning around and walking into the kitchen. That hit Zoro harder then anything. Because it was true.

"Sanji wait." Nami called out after him, "We have to go after Luffy, we can't let him face this alone." Sanji stopped walking, and grudgingly head back towards the crew.

"Alright, we going to fight, or get him and get out?" He replied with a grim face.

"I don't know..." Was the response he got, only making his face grimmer. Sanji glanced at Zoro quickly, he was still in the same position, his hair somehow covering his eyes.

"We'll go there, find Luffy, apologize for what we did, and if he still wants to stay, we will." Nami finally spoke,

"No." Zoro grunted, looking up at her. "Luffy might not want to fight them."

"What do you mean shithead?" Sanji questioned, confused.

"By seeing all the marines who participated, especially Ace's killer, he will make all the pain he tried to forget resurface, and will have to go through it again." He calmly replied.

"But that's not Luffy." Chopper's tiny voice emerged.

"Doctor-san is right," Robin closed her book as she walked over to the crew, "Captain-san is usually one to take revenge, and I doubt he would get scared and run off with us."

"Whatever, let's just go." Zoro shrugged his shoulders and headed over to the railing of the deck, leaning against it as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Nami, I see the island!" Usopp cried out from the crows nest, as he climbed down the ladder, heading to where the crew began to gather, discussing their plan.

"First things first, we find Luffy. Who is going to handle that?" Nami questioned, looking everyone in the eye, there was someone missing...Not just Luffy...Someone else-

"I will take care of that." Zoro walked out of the boys bedrooms, slamming the door behind him as he tucked his swords away, and grabbed his bandanna. He jumped off the railing, and his feet hit the cold beach water.

"Well Zoro will take care of Luffy then, and the rest of us find out information about when this is happening and how many marines are coming." Nami explained the rest of the plan, as they all nodded.

"Aye." They all said simultaneously, heading off onto the island that was in view.

* * *

With all the crew gathering information, Zoro knew it was his job to find Luffy, and apologize for the unforgettably horrid words he had said to the young boy. But.. where to look? Obviously he should check the food shops and bars first, as Luffy's stomach is endless.

With those words, he headed into the nearest bar he could locate, but like before, with this many marines lurking around as well as the wanted posters up of the boy, he could get into all sorts of trouble.

Heading into the bar, he noticed a large amount of pirates, and what looked to be bounty hunters. Acting quickly, he pulled his coat over his shoulders, and hunched up his back, trying not to cause any commotion. Quickly scanning the room, he couldn't see Luffy, so he quickly made his exit, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

_Fuck. Where is that brat. _He frustratingly sighed after checking another bar, to find nothing.

Zoro knew the pain Luffy went through when Ace's died, and he would do anything to protect Luffy from going through it again. With these thoughts in his head, he started running around the town. Searching for the familiar cherub face that belonged to his captain.

He passed a small ally, and heard some grunts and cries from through it, normally he wouldn't think twice about this kind of indecent, as in the new world, fights were a common thing. But with Luffy missing, it was always a possibility he was involved. Zoro shuffled himself into the thin allyway, and strained his eyes, trying to see the culprit. That's when his heart almost stopped.

It wasn't a fight.

There was only one person.

That person was Luffy, who was banging his head against a wall, and hitting himself repeatedly. Zoro also noted he was infact, punching himself with haki which explains the pain. Zoro's instinct crawled in, and he ran up to Luffy, grabbing his fist before it could hit himself. The young boy looked up at Zoro's face, with tears still dripping down his face and down his neck.

"Stop." Was all Zoro said, as he pulled Luffy's other fist into his, and sat down next to him.

"Zoro... Go away. I want to die. The memories of ace came back, when I saw _him_." Zoro raised his eyebrows,

"Who?" He muttered the question slowly.

"That akainu dude." Luffy responded, choking on more tears. Zoro backed up,

"Akainu? THE ADMIRAL? Luffy, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Luffy just nodded,

"It's just a scratch though, I'll be fine," He smiled up at Zoro, but it wasn't his usual happy, exited smile. This one was different. It made Zoro's heart shatter, it had so much regret and pain in it.

"Luffy...I'm Sorry." Zoro grabbed Luffy, and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt his shirt becoming damp, but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was protecting the scarred boy in his arms.

"Zoro.. It hurts." Luffy backed up slightly, and Zoro looked down and saw blood on his hands. Luffy was punching himself hard, sure, but not that hard. He pushed Luffy all the way back, and noted right away the gash on his stomach. Acting quickly, Zoro pulled off his shirt, and wrapped it around the wound. He launched Luffy up onto his back, and smiled.

"Let's get out of here captain." But Luffy's nails dug into his shoulders as he shook his head. Zoro knew what the boy was going to say.

"I'm staying."


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth

_**If you review you get a chapter faster ;D**_

* * *

"Zoro.. It hurts." Luffy backed up slightly, and Zoro looked down and saw blood on his hands. Luffy was punching himself hard, sure, but not that hard. He pushed Luffy all the way back, and noted right away the gash on his stomach. Acting quickly, Zoro pulled off his shirt, and wrapped it around the wound. He launched Luffy up onto his back, and smiled.

"Let's get out of here captain." But Luffy's nails dug into his shoulders as he shook his head. Zoro knew what the boy was going to say.

"I'm staying." Zoro sighed, and placed Luffy gently against a wall, as he looked the scared young boy in the eyes.

"Luffy, revenge isn't necessary. I know you want it, but you don't need it." Zoro replied, trying his best to talk some sense into the boy.

"Zoro, like you said. It was my fault Ace died. I have to face responsibility." Luffy pulled himself into a standing position, and the determination in his face shone.

"But not like this, and not now. What would Ace want? Would he want you to do this?" Zoro pursued his point.

"Ace isn't here to decide for me." Was the cold response he got, and he realised that there was no use. Luffy made up his mind. He could only nod back, and he helped Luffy walk back to the ship.

* * *

"Zoro! Luffy!" Usopp cried out to the two men, Zoro had his arm under Luffy's and was helping him walk, while Luffy clutching at the wound on his stomach.

"Yo Usopp, can you get Chopper to treat him?" Zoro replied, as Luffy sat down on the deck, leaning against the railing. Usopp, who was still slightly frightened about Luffy's previous outburst, slowly nodded and moved into the boys rooms, looking for their small reindeer doctor. Zoro simply frowned, and took a seat opposite Luffy, making eye contact with him every now and then.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Chopper asked, as he ran over.

"Yeah. Just a scratch." Luffy replied, motioning to his stomach as Chopper took out his medical supplies.

Within a few minutes, Chopper had patched up the small gash, and Luffy was walking to the kitchen.

"Sanji, meat?" His voice rang out through the whole ship, as Zoro smiled slightly. This was the Luffy they knew and loved.

* * *

The sunset approached, and Luffy knew he had to head out soon.

"Are you guys going to come or stay?" He turned to the deck, as all the crew members had assembled and looked to be fully armed.

"Are you actually asking us that?" Nami laughed, "Of course we're coming captain!" She spoke for everyone. Luffy smiled.

"Then let's go!"

"Aye!"

The Straw Hat crew left there ship, ready for battle.

It was similar as the walk to arlong park, but this time they had all 9 members, yet no one spoke a word. Nothing was needed to be said. They were to kill everyone celebrating Ace's death.

As they neared the designed place, the shouts of joy from civilians and marines could be heard, and Luffy's face tensed.

As they walked up to the entrance, they saw what had to be over 1,000,000 marines, plus all three admirals and all the warlords, (not including hankcock and law) Luffy was the first to enter the wide grassy field, followed by Zoro and Sanji, then the rest of the crew.

As soon as Luffy entered the premises, Sengoku and Akainu were visibly tensed. They could sense Luffy's overpowering willpower souring through. They immediately located him, and cannons, guns and rockets began to shoot at him. He just stood there, a frown plastered on his face. Zoro and Sanji sprung into action, cutting the approaching explosives away, and clearing the path.

Sengoku's hand flew out, "All civilians get to a safe place! Now!" He yelled as loud as his voice could go. It was too late. Luffy had walked into a perfect position, and shot them a angry look, haoshoku no haki (king's haki) flew out onto the civilians as well as marines.

There was silence for a good minute. The admirals, warlords and Sengoku were in shock that he learnt this much in 2 years, and the crew was also shocked, Luffy had decided to involve the civilians, which he never does. _Never._

"Luffy... Why did you involve them?" Usopp stuttered, pointing towards the unconscious people lying in a heap. Luffy shot him a glare.

"They are all celebrating Ace's death. They all die." Was his simple response. That's when Zoro realised, how mad Luffy was.

"Luffy.. Just be careful." He whispered under his breath, but they all heard it.

"SENGOKU" Luffy's voice rang out, "ADMIRALS AND WARLORDS AND MARINES." His voice shockingly loud, "FUCKING COME AT ME!"


	5. Fight Begins!

**If you want a new chapter review please :)**

* * *

"SENGOKU" Luffy's voice rang out, "ADMIRALS AND WARLORDS AND MARINES." His voice shockingly loud, "FUCKING COME AT ME!"

At his words, everyone took a step back. Even Sengoku had never seen such willpower in one man alone. But he quickly regained his composer,

"We had prepared for a fight, so let's show this shitty pirate crew one!" His voice rang out, giving orders.

"Hai!" The marines who were able to handle Luffy's Haki replied, gripping the base of their weapons hastily. On the other side, Luffy and his crew did the same, and Luffy cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Let's go. Fight until satisfied." Luffy cried out, as the crew responded by running into the crowd of marines approaching them. Luffy hung back for awhile, before choosing his target. He was to make his way to Admiral Akainu, and anyone who got in his way would die.

Zoro saw the anger in his eyes, and kept his distance. But he was secretly making sure the boy was okay, by checking on him every now and then.

* * *

Luffy gripped the hem of a soldier's collar, and glared into his eyes before punching him to the ground and continuing his fight. He was a bit ahead of the rest of his crew, as they got held back by the Vice Admirals, who they are currently fighting. But Luffy had found a way past them, and was fighting through the marines crowding him, his eyes on Akainu.

Zoro was worried about how far ahead Luffy had gotten. If the boy ran into trouble, Zoro wouldn't be able to make it there quick enough to help. He needed to get closer, but he had an opponent in front of him to deal with. Vice Admiral Momonga was angrily staring him down, he would have to deal with this marine quickly and go help Luffy.

Meanwhile, Sanji was facing off against Smoker, who tried to stop Luffy, but was in turn stopped by a Haki-filled kick to the face by Sanji. The rest of the crew were facing various marines of high titles.

* * *

"Well, well." A cold, cruel voice rang out, "Straw hat- Luffy, You finally made it here." Luffy gritted his teeth together. "If only you were able to make it this quick during the war your brother died in."

"Shut up." Luffy whispered, biting his lip.

"Oh..It seems someone is a bit sensitive over that still." He commented with a smirk. "Well that makes this all the more fun."

"Psht." Luffy pushed his arm out, entering gear second, "I'm tired of your talking. Let's get to it."

"Very well. If that is what you wish. However, you are going to meet the same fate as your brother." Was the simple reply he got as Akainu's fist turned to lava, and the clash began.

* * *

"Hurry up and drop dead already!" Zoro spat out, his opponent glaring at him. "I need to help Luffy." Zoro wiped a drop of blood from his chin, and grabbed his third sword with his teeth, as the old Marine took his stance.

"Tekaii."

"Santoyru..." Zoro closed his remaining eye, as he sped over to the back of the marine, "Hyaku Hachi Pound Ho!" He cried out, as the attack hit him head on. Momonga just smiled.

"Thankfully my Tekaii is strong enough to handle your haki." He replied, "Straw-hat might have been a problem, but you are an easy opponent for me." Zoro frowned.

"Don't underestimate me." Was all the swordsman said, before rushing towards the Marine at full speed. The clashing of swords could be heard, as a deathly silence went over the war field. Both men glanced up momentarily,

"Luffy!" Zoro cried out.

Luffy and Akainu were locked combat. Luffy's punch hit Akainu's stomach hard, as it was with haki. Akainu aimed for the chest , but Luffy was able to sidestep the punch, and the lava- hand hit him in the upper shoulder.

Zoro felt relief saw through him, but it was no ware over yet. Luffy was still in danger. He had to beat this shitty marine and help him out. Momonga's concentration had returned as well, as they continued their fight.

* * *

The fight was long, and tiresome for both sides, but it had to come to an end. Like all fights, there was a victor, and a loser.

"Oni Giri" Zoro sped up to the undefendable man, and sliced completely through him with Santoyru. The man cried out, before falling to the ground. Zoro was exhausted, but he had to time to rest, as another bunch of marines attacked him. In between defeating them, he glanced over to Luffy, who was still fighting furiously, and had acquired a few new wounds, but nothing major yet. Zoro began to make his way over to the boy.


End file.
